


petals of love

by enablelove



Series: July OTP Drabbles [19]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:49:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25387084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enablelove/pseuds/enablelove
Summary: TK invites Carlos to lunch.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Series: July OTP Drabbles [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811968
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	petals of love

**Author's Note:**

> Day 19: meadow
> 
> I'm hopefully going to do 31 days of drabbles for my otps. Each chapter could be different so heed pairings.

“Hey baby, meet me at the Wildflower Center today for lunch, okay?” TK says to Carlos before they go their separate ways for their shifts.

“Uh, okay. That’s an interesting choice,” Carlos responds, kissing his cheek.

“Just do it.”

Carlos salutes him and TK utters _brat_ at him, which Carlos is kind of proud of as it’s usually TK that’s the brat. 

Carlos shows up to the selected location for lunch as requested and sees a huge meadow full of different colored wildflowers and TK standing near the entrance with a picnic basket. A real one, with wicker and everything. Carlos can feel his mouth tugging up into a smile - a fond TK smile.

“You’re such a sap, mi amor,” Carlos says to TK as he nears, pulling him in for a deep kiss.

“We both are, admit it,” TK says, not even bothering to deny the fact. “It’s been a rough few days, so I thought we needed some time, even if it’s a quick lunch break, to just be. And I heard you can take some awesome pictures here.”

The photography bug bit TK after seeing some viral Tik Toks and Carlos laughs. “Let’s do it, amado mio.”

**Author's Note:**

> TK is me with the Tik Toks. SIGH.


End file.
